clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Randell/Transcirpt
This is a transcript for Mr. Randell (give a huge shout out to SmashupMashup for this episode!) *Theme Song Plays* *after the theme song ends it shows a title card of Mr. Randell Part 1: A Guest Is Coming *The scene cuts to Jeff's House then it cuts to the living room* 'Sue: *He's Coming! He's Coming! ' Jeff: Uh. Mom what's wrong with my step-mom? EJ: unfortunately.. your step-father is coming. Tell him sue, Sue: *shouts* Never! I don't want Jeff to find out that horrible betrayer. *knocking on the door* Jeff: Do you mean that person who's knocking in the door? Part 2: Reunited With A Randell * EJ: I'll Get it.. *Opens Door* * Mr. Randell: Hello Family! I'm glad to see you all again ever since 8 years! * Sue: *speaking with her teeth closed* Meet Howard... * EJ & Jeff: Hello Howard! * Howard: *walks to EJ* You must be EJ Darling, I heard you're one of my step-son's moms. * EJ: Yep That's Me. * Howard: *Walks to Jeff* and you must be my step-son. Jeff *handshakes him* * Jeff: I can't believe it.. Your my Step-Dad.. I haven't seen you since my second birthday. Where were you? * Howard: That's a secret for now Jeff.. * *door rings* * Howard: I'll get it this time.. * *opens door* * Clarence: Woah.. Sue you changed your look. With that fine looking mustache you got there. * Sumo: I think that's not sue.. * Howard: Because I'm Sue's Ex-boyfriend! And a step-father of your friend. * Clarence: Woah Jeff. I didn't you had a dad. * Sue: Clarence.. It's not important.. don't waste your time focusing on Howard, He did something really really bad back 8 years ago. * Sumo: What Happenend? * Jeff: That's a Secert for now. * EJ: *smiles sarcasticlly* Okay everyone! its time for dinner! * Howard: Wait a second EJ. I brought some food for everyone. Its Apple , Cinnamon, Salad and Rice Crisp. * EJ: Howard.. Why did you cut me off?! *gets a little bit mad.* * Howard: i thought the randells who brought food first gets dinner first. * EJ: Howard. That's not our piece of our family , And Secondly. I prepared dinner yesterday night. So I make them dinner. * Sue: Howard. Just trash your food. Part 3: Randell's Dinner Goes Wrong * Clarence: So.. What's for dinner Jeff's Mom. * EJ: Kind of you to ask *looks at Howard* we are having... *opens stove* Grilled Chicken with 2 Poatoes with Carrots. * Jeff: I helped her with Grilled Chicken. * Sumo: We're Seriously eating healthy? I actually only like the grilled chicken here. * EJ: *whispsrs* I'm doing this so that Sue won't overreact to Howard sttealing ur dinner. * Howard: I am going to use the bathroom. * Sue: I hope you stay there for an hour! * Howard: I can't believe it.. I just wanted to spend some time with my family and my step-son's friends but guess what?! Your family hates you and wants you out of the house. Just because what happend 8 years ago! Part 4: The Secert Truth Is Out. * *Toilet Flushes* * Howard: *sighs* Everyone. I have something to stay... * Sue: Are you leaving because gladly I could be your waiter! * Howard: no.. I'm just going to explain the truth what happend 8 years ago... * *Flashback to 8 years ago at the backyard in the Randell's residence. * Howard: at Jeff's Second Birthday Party.. * *Scene cuts to everyone singing the Happy Birthday Song To Young Baby Jeff. * Everyone: Happy Birthday To You.. Jeffery Randell! * EJ (in flashback) you may blow out the candles * Young Baby Jeff: *blows the candles* * Everyone: *Applause* * Sue: Are you enjoying this Howard? Howard? * *scene cuts to the acarade* * Howard: Oh Yeah! I made it to the final level. This is way funnier then seeing Jeffery opening his presents. * Sue: *Kicks The Door* *shouts* HOWARD RANDELL! WHY DID YOU DITCH JEFFERY's SECOND BIRTHDAY PARTY? * Howard: Because he treats me like his slave! Now leave me alone.. * Sue: ARE YOU KIDDING ME. YOU KNOW WHAT HOWARD? WE'RE DONE FOR.. * Howard: UGH.. THATS FINE BECAUSE IM MOVING TO CALFORNIA. WHERE I GET TONS OF VACATIONS! * *Flashback ends* Part 5: Forgiving A Randell * Howard: and since the truth is out *sobbing* I don't deserve to be in the family tree. I'm a horrible person why am I here. IM SORRY SUE.... To make it up. I'm leaving forever! Goodbye everyone. * Sue: Wait Howard Don't Go! * Sumo: *chewing popcorn* * Jeff: Where did you get that popcorn sumo? * Sumo: at my backpack. * Clarence: Guys look! *points at Howard & Sue talking* * EJ: Clarence. Don't point at people. That's rude. * Clarence: Sorry Jeff's Mom.. * *Scene Cuts Outside the House* * Sue: *cries* don't leave Howard.... * Howard: I can't live with you forever. * Sue: You could come here tonight and have a sleepover at least a day? * Howard: Okay.. So does that mean we are together again? * Sue: Well.... I can't go to vegas with you. Because I have to take care of my best step son.. Jeff * Howard: Alright then... Let's have a sleepover * *Montage of Everyone having a sleepover* * *the screen goes black and it said: END * *End Credits* Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Non-The Clarence Show Episodes Category:Non-Clarence Toons Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Do not delete or remove the transcript